The Night's Revelations
by YoruichixSoifon4ever
Summary: One night of singing turns out to be a night of hidden pleasures...A/M Yuri fic.
1. Voice of An Angel

One day at Makoto's apartment, the girls had gathered for a meeting and had talked about the negaforce, boys, and other gossip. A thought then struck Minako's mind. "Mako-chan why don't I put in one of my karaoke CD's so we can practice our singing?"

Makoto thought about it then said, "Ok Minako-chan but don't sing the same song over and over again. Alright." Minako nods and puts in her karaoke CD in the player then told Ami to pick a song.

Ami just blushed and picked a song she actually knew, but just didn't want to sing it. "Mina-chan do I have to?" Minako nodded. Ami sighed and took the microphone then waited for the words to show up then started to sing:

_How did i get here? I turned around and there you were_

_I didn't think twice or rationalize_

_ 'Cause some how I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean i knew you were kind of into me_

_But i figured it's too good to be true_

_I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before i get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_ But really great things happen_

_ In the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody_

_ Like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it, you're one in a million_

_ All this time I was looking for love_

_Tryna make things work that weren't good enough _

_Till i thought I'm through, said, "I'm done,"_

_And stumble into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm you diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch_

_ Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_ They say that good things take time_

_ But really great things happen_

_ In the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody_

_ Like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it, you're one in a million_

_ All this time I was looking for love_

_Tryna make things work that weren't good enough_

_Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done,"_

_And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_ In the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody_

_ Like you were a million to one _

_ I cannot believe it, yeah yeah_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_ In the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody_

_ Like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah_

_ One in a million, yeah_

_ You're one in a million_

After Ami finished singing, everyone sat there with there mouths' hanging open.


	2. The Big Secret

Chapter 2. The Big Secret

Ami had just got done singing and every one was clapping except for one particular brunette. Makoto was just staring at Ami, seeing her in a different view. This made Makoto think of Ami in ecchi ways. To Makoto, Ami looked like a model.

"Mako-chan are you there? Hello." asks a curious Usagi. Makoto nods and then stands and goes to the kitchen and starts to make some treats.

_In the kitchen..._

Ami walks in to see Makoto making some treats and goes beside her friend and watches her. Makoto blushes slightly and smiles while still making the treats. "Mako...what did you think of that song that i sung?" Ami asks.

Makoto looks at Ami and smiles and responds, "I love that song. I didn't think anybody except the artists knew how to sing that song. It shocked me and it made me happy." Makoto reaches toward Ami and hugs her. She then pulls back slipping a piece of chocolate into Ami's mouth while she's not paying attention.

Ami blushes then smiles and eats the piece of chocolate. Makoto goes back to making the chocolate, hesitantly, and then pulls Ami out of the kitchen and into her bedroom, noting that every one else had just left, and locked the door. "Ami, there's something i need to tell you..."

"Ok Mako...what is it?" Ami asks curiously wondering what could be bothering Makoto.

Makoto sits on the bed and hangs her head low. "Ami...I-I...I'm in love..." Makoto finally admits.

Ami is now confused. "With who?" she asks. Makoto keeps her head hung and mumbles something. "What did you say Makoto?"

"I said...you." Ami kneels down in front of Makoto and leans forward and kisses the brunette while cupping her cheeks with her hands. Makoto is stunned at first then kisses back and lies down, pulling Ami on top of her. Ami puts a hand to Makoto's chest and pulls back slightly. Makoto looks up at Ami as the blue-haired girl kissed her cheek, then along down her neck. Ami then licks Makoto's neck and unbuttons the denim t-shirt.

Makoto was so into the moment that she didn't hear the phone ring. The answering machine soon picks up Mrs. Mizuno's voice: _Hello is anyone there. This is Dr. Mizuno and I was going to ask if you had seen Ami. She is probably over there but I'm just calling to make sure. You two have fun. Good-bye._

"Oh, don't worry mother, we will." Ami said with a smirk and the two went back to what they were doing.

* * *

_In the morning..._

Ami woke up and reached across the bed to find the spot empty. She got up, put a robe on, and goes to look for Makoto. Strange as it seems there was no one in sight until a certain brunette snatched Ami by the waist and made her yelp in surprise. Ami looked behind her to see an overly affectionate Makoto laying her head on her shoulder.

Ami smiles and said, "Well aren't we affectionate this morning."

Makoto looks at her and just smiles pulling Ami back into the bedroom.

* * *

_In the bedroom..._

Makoto sat Ami on the bed and taken her robe off. It was then that Ami noticed that Makoto had been wearing nothing save a robe, that was just taken off.

"Makoto you can't possibly want to do that again can you?"

"No...just wanted to cuddle with you...I can do that with my girlfriend can't I?"

"Sure, why not? I mean it's not like anyone will be coming over today."

Then suddenly the door opens to the bed room to show Usagi standing there staring at the view in front of her...Makoto naked cuddling up to Ami who had only a robe and a pair of socks on. "Wha...is this...shouldn't you...?" After stuttering out all she could manage, Usagi fainted onto the chair that was sitting at the computer.

Makoto then helped Ami put Usagi into the bed and then sits in the living room cuddling Ami. It was then that they knew, that they would eventually have to tell the rest of the girls their very big secret.

Fin


End file.
